


We Could Kiss. Like, as Friends

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ellie is a Kiss Virgin, F/F, Gay Antics, Power Outage, Reader is a lesbian, Reader-Insert, Sleepover?, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines





	We Could Kiss. Like, as Friends

“Alright, Y/N, truth or dare?” Ellie asks, the two of you sitting on her futon in your shared dorm. The power’s gone out, and your phones’ batteries are low. Lit candles cast the room in a warm, rather romantic glow. The scents of lavender, french vanilla, and cherry enhance the relaxing sensation while the two of you listen to the rain outside.

“Seriously? I didn’t think we were that far into boredom,” you remark, and she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, answer the question.”

“Truth,” you reply.

“How’d you know you were gay?”

“Oh, it’s so embarrassing…” you whine, burying your face in your hands. She places a hand just above your knee.

“ _Hey_. I’d never judge you.”

Her serious tone flusters you, but you clear your throat and begin.

“Well, um, remember the eighth grade dance?”

“Oh god, yeah. You went with Pete, right?”

“Yeah, and Pete kissed me. And it was the  _worst_. I actually called my mom crying about how gross and weird it was. She told me if that’s how I really felt, then I might be gay. She explained it to me a lot better than the internet did, and everything just clicked. Alright, your turn. Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth,” she responds.

“Who was _your_ first kiss?” you ask her, and her face flushes, eyes widening.

“I… Um, I- I haven’t kissed anyone,” she admits.

“Really?” You’re shocked. Ellie’s gorgeous, anyone, especially you, would be lucky to kiss her. “You’re really red… Um, if you wanted, we could kiss. Like, as friends. I’ve never actually kissed a girl before,” you confess. “If we kissed, neither of us would have anything to be embarrassed about, and we could get practice.”

“Yeah, sure. Like, as friends,” she agrees. You take her hands in yours, placing them on your face.

“Whenever you’re ready, just go for it,” you tell her quietly, and her eyes flit between your eyes and your lips like a hummingbird before she carefully presses her lips to yours. Adrenaline rushes through you, and you wrap your arms around her neck as the two of you continue to kiss, lips parting only momentarily for air as she hungrily embraces your lips with her own.

You remove one arm from around her to support yourself as you’re lowered into a lying position on the futon, returning it to Ellie, but now using it to dig your nails into her shoulder blade. She slips a hand up to your hair, hair she’d fantasized about tangling her fingers in, and does exactly what she wants. You arch your body into her, your chest pressing against hers, and she’s pretty sure she’s in heaven. You part your mouth from hers, and she looks to you with concern.

“I think I wanna be more than friends,” you inform her, breathless, and she proudly smirks, causing you to blush deeply with no way to hide.

“Same,” she responds, her smirk becoming more of a loving smile. You return the expression, and she asks: “Can we keep going?”

“Definitely,” you reply, and she kisses you again, you both finding yourselves back in your own little world, where only the two of you exist.


End file.
